


If You Leave Me Now

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Edward Nygma - Fandom, Gotham (TV), Nygmobblepot - Fandom, oswald cobblepot - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: Oswald and Ed come to terms with their tumultuous relationship after almost losing each other again. (This is for my darling Tomi).





	If You Leave Me Now

The acrid smell of gunpowder hung heavily in the air. Pain surged down Oswald's side, enough so to leave his vision blurry. Pushing down the urge to vomit his eyes fell on the un-moving form a few feet away from him. Ed. Ed was his only concern. From where he lay he couldn't even tell if the other man was breathing, but he could clearly see the growing crimson stain spreading over the light colored concrete. Ignoring the pain, Oswald began to drag himself across the floor.  
"Ed?" he called out, hardly recognizing his own voice. He choked on the metallic taste that stung his tongue. Blood. It was a taste he'd unfortunately come to know very well. That still didn't matter. All that mattered was Ed. Ed, who was still un-moving. Not even a small sound coming from his prone figure. Just a little bit farther, Oswald thought to himself, dragging his weakening body towards his friend. Friend? Was that even a strong enough word for what they had? What they were? He didn't know. He didn't know anything at this point, only that they'd wasted so much time on betrayal and revenge.  
Finally he was next to the other man, his hand pressing to his chest. His heart was still beating, and Oswald gave a sigh of relief.  
"Ed, say something please," he pleaded, his gaze traveling over the man, trying to find where he was injured. Moving his jacket, he noticed the growing damp spot in his stomach. How ironic that Ed now would have a scar that matched Oswald's. The one Ed had given him not too long ago. Like some sort of demented friendship tattoo. "If .. if you leave me now," he trailed off, his heart clenching at the thought. "You .. you just can't. Okay? Please Ed." He was so tired, so weak, but if nothing else he had to be strong for Ed. He owed him as much. Moving to pull off his coat, he hissed at the pain that shot through him. He wanted to stop Ed's bleeding. Pressing the expensive fabric to his wound, he startled as he heard Ed take a deep rattling breath.  
With a shaking hand, Ed gripped Oswald's wrist, his touch cool and clammy. "Hurts," he hissed out.  
"I know. I know, but I've got to stop the bleeding," Oswald's head was feeling fuzzy and all he really wanted to do was sleep. He knew he was losing a lot of blood himself, but he had to save Ed.  
"What .. what happened? I .. I don't remember much," Ed whispered, his voice breaking as he tried to move so he could look at Oswald.  
Oswald could feel himself wavering in and out of consciousness. His mind was a jumble of images and he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. "It .. it was Barbara and Tabitha," he said softly. "They .. they used you to lure me here." He couldn't hold his head up any more, he just needed to rest it for a moment. That's all. Then he'd be fine.  
Laying his head down on Ed's chest, he sighed. This felt right. This felt okay. If these were his last moments, then he was content with it. He'd at least be by Ed's side. That's all he'd ever really wanted anyway. "Never forget, Ed," he said, his words trailing off as darkness clouded his vision. "That I love you." 

 

*******  
As Oswald's senses returned to him the first thing he noticed was the smell. Rotting plants, damp soil, just the overall smell of earth. That smell had become a reassuring one to him the last time he'd been so close to death. Ivy must have found him. Some how that girl always knew where and when to be. Especially when he was involved. They had formed such a strange little family, but it worked. His eyes fluttered open and he found himself in that familiar place. The tiny bed with the plants all around him. And then a thought slammed through his mind, and he jolted upright, hissing as once again, pain ripped through him.  
"Whoa whoa, Pengy, settle down. I spent a lot of time stitching you up. AGAIN," Ivy huffed. "You know, it'd be nice if you went like one week without getting shot or stabbed. I'm just saying."  
"Stop calling me that!" he hissed. Rubbing a hand over his face, he turned green eyes towards her. "I'm sorry. I am grateful for you saving my life. Again. So thank you, Ivy." He leaned back against the pillows, taking a deep breath, feeling his stitches stretch and pull again. "Ed? Did .. did Ed make it? " he hated to ask the question, but he needed to know.  
"Your boyfriend? Yeah, he's a freaking ray of sunshine. I thought you were a pain in the butt," she shook her head, auburn waves cascading around her shoulders. "He's downright mean."  
He couldn't help but to smile. Knowing Ed was alive was all he needed. He'd been so afraid that he'd lose him again. This time forever. "Where is he?"  
"He's out wandering in the greenhouse. He wouldn't shut up about being stir crazy. It was impossible to keep him down," she shook her head. "I don't know how you put up with him. And have gone through so much to get him back in your life. He seems like he's more trouble than he's worth."  
Oswald shook his head. "You don't know him. My mom always said you only get one true love, and you have to run towards it. That's Ed."  
"Did I hear my name?" Ed's voice floated over from the doorway, and Oswald was certain it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. Taking her cue, Ivy stood from Oswald's bedside, and excused herself to the kitchen. She didn't have any desire to see this reunion.  
Ed moved to his bedside, sitting in the spot Ivy had just vacated. "It's good to see you awake, Oswald," he said softly, wringing his hands, looking completely unsure as to what he was supposed to do.  
"And it's good to see you up and around. Ivy says you were a bit of a handful," he smiled as he watched a blush form on Ed's cheeks.  
"Yes well, she can be quite ... something," he shrugged. "But, she did save our lives. So she is useful. I can see why you keep her around."  
"She's a good kid," he nodded, looking up at Ed. He didn't know what to say. But he felt like he had to say something. "Ed?" he swallowed.  
"Yes, Oswald?"  
Chewing his lip, the dark haired man studied him. "I'm .. I'm glad you didn't die. I .. we've .. " he stuttered, taking a deep breath. "We've lost so much time for such stupid reasons. Petty reasons. I know at the time they seemed like a big deal. But, Ed, in the grand scheme of things, they don't matter. All that matters is that I still have you. That .. that I love you," he added, his voice dropping to a near whisper.  
He watched as Ed's breath seemed to catch in his throat. A look he couldn't quite discern passed over the man's features, and it looked as though tears welled in his brown eyes. Reaching forward, he slipped his hand into Oswald's, squeezing his fingers gently. "I'm .. I'm sorry I haven't said it sooner, Oswald. But, I love you too. I always have."


End file.
